Question: Semicircles of diameter 2'' are lined up as shown. What is the area, in square inches, of the shaded region in a 1-foot length of this pattern? Express your answer in terms of $\pi$.

[asy]import graph;
size(101);

path tophalf = Arc((0,0),1,180,0) -- Arc((2,0),1,180,0) -- Arc((4,0),1,180,0) -- Arc((6,0),1,180,0) -- Arc((8,0),1,180,90);
path bottomhalf = Arc((7,0),1,360,180) -- Arc((5,0),1,360,180) -- Arc((3,0),1,360,180) -- Arc((1,0),1,360,180) -- Arc((-1,0),1,360,270);
fill(tophalf--bottomhalf--cycle,gray(.6));
draw(tophalf,linewidth(1.5)); draw(bottomhalf,linewidth(1));
draw("$1'$",(-3,1.5)--(10,1.5),N,linewidth(1.5),Arrows(4));
draw((-3,1.25)--(-3,1.75),linewidth(1.5)); draw((10,1.25)--(10,1.75),linewidth(1.5));
dot((-5/3,0),linewidth(3)); dot((-7/3,0),linewidth(3)); dot((-3,0),linewidth(3));
dot((26/3,0),linewidth(3)); dot((28/3,0),linewidth(3)); dot((10,0),linewidth(3));[/asy]
Solution: 12 inches of the pattern contains one semicircle on top and on bottom for each diameter, or $\frac{12}{2}\cdot2=12$ total semicircles. This is the equivalent of 6 full circles, so the shaded area is $6\cdot1^2\pi=\boxed{6\pi}$ square inches.